Manny's Revenge
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Manny hurts Robin what will Jason do? Can Sam live with it or will she walk away? How will Robin heal from this horrible thing? Who all will be there for Robin? Will they catch Manny and if they do what will Jason or Mac do to him? Who will be coming to P.C. to help Robin?
1. Chapter 1

MANNY'S REVENGE

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this takes place right after Robin arrives in Port Charles in 2005/2006

I have been told by a guest on this site to finish the stories I have and not publish new ones. Do you want no new stories that I write as I write them? I also will be updating my old stories. I have started writing them I just have to put them on the computer, but they are done. So please review and let me know if you want new stories as well as updates.

CHAPTER ONE

After a day in court testifying for Manny Ruiz, Robin opened her door with her key. Jason and Sonny were not happy that she testified for Manny Ruiz. He was now out on the streets and they were worried he would do something, that he had not changed like Patrick and Robin thought.

She walked in her house and went straight to the bathroom to take a bath. She needed it. She needed to relax especially after the last two weeks. She had gone to talk to Jason about Manny and about Michael. Jason and Sam had tag teamed her saying horrible things to her. Sam wasn't even here when it happened. She butted her nose in where it didn't belong and Jason did nothing, nor did he contradict all the horrible things she said. Oh no, he just added to them. He acted like he hated her and she still loved him so much.

Jason was Robin's soul mate; too bad he didn't think so anymore. He was marrying Sam. He married Brenda and Courtney and proposed to Sam three times she heard and he never offered to marry her. She guessed he didn't want that with her or love her as much as he did Courtney or Sam. She ran her bath water and stripped and got in the tub and laid in the tub till it got cool.

She got out and into her robe after stepping out of the tub and drying off and she walked into her bedroom and was shocked. Manny Ruiz was there. She tried to run knowing she was in danger. He caught her and told her to call Jason over so Manny could kill him.

She wasn't about to do that and refused and Manny told her again and she again refused. Manny got mad that she refused to call Jason so he tied her to her bed and raped her and she still refused to call Jason so he raped her again and again she refused and so he raped her a third time. He finally said she looked so much like his goddess Sam that it was like having her and he would have Sam. He left her after raping her a fourth time and he went to her bedside phone and before picking it up he left the gag in her mouth. He dialed Jason's number and when Jason picked up the phone, Manny said, "Jason, you must have loved fucking Robin. She is so tight and so good just like having Sam. She is tied to her bed with a gag in her mouth so she can't talk. You better come untie her and hope I haven't killed her but then again making her live with being tied to her own bed and being raped every time she refused to call you so I could kill you. She loves you enough to be raped instead of having you killed. All she had to do was call you over and she wouldn't. After the way you treated her and yes you were in the wrong treating her like your whore instead of the woman you loved and then kicking her from your life just for doing the right thing, the honest thing. You were an ass. I wonder why she still loves you after all that, that she would protect you by letting me rape her instead of letting me kill you. You chose that slut Carly and a child that was not yours over an honest, caring woman who loved you. A woman you betrayed over and over again. You are the betrayer not her. I did my research on you and Robin and now should I kill her or make her live with me raping her over and over and over again, because of you and Sam? You will know the answer when you find her. Her address is 407 Benton Rd. have fun." Manny hangs up after hearing Jason say "I am going to make you suffer before I kill you." Manny laughs.

Manny says, "I have to leave now. Jason will be here soon, to untie you, but I enjoyed you so much and will be back for more. You were delicious and I want more, I just wish it wasn't almost light out. Oh by the way if Jason doesn't do what I want him to do I definitely will be back for more and his guards won't stop me from being in here and waiting to have you again. I like you now even more than Sam now that I have had you. You made me have the most unbelievable time. I will see you soon." And with that Manny left.

Jason runs out of the penthouse not saying anything to Sam just needing to get to Robin. Was Manny telling the truth about what he said he did to Robin, raping her? He had to get to her. He saw Johnny and told him and Francis to follow him and it was about Manny Ruiz and Sam heard that and wanted to know what was going on. He told Sam to get her gun and follow him with Johnny and Francis. The elevator came up and stopped and Sonny, Carly, Milo and Max stepped off the elevator. "No time to explain I need back up. Manny just called saying he raped Robin. Her address is 407 Benton Rd. I will go in first with Sam, Sonny, Francis and Johnny."

"No, we all go in. She will need a woman and quite frankly neither Sam or I are friends of Robin's but she will need women around not all the men except for you Jason and Sonny. She still loves you guys and you both still love her."

"No, Jason loves me."

"Let's not argue let's go see what kind of shape Robin is in. if you want to argue stay here. Milo give Carly one of your spare guns and Carly you know how to use it. If you see Manny shoot him."

They all get in the elevator and go down to the parking level. Soon they were heading to Robin's and Sam tried to get Jason's attention and he wouldn't even look at her and Carly smirked. Sam was going to be out of her life soon because Jason will be choosing Robin this time, especially after this. Carly knew that it was just a matter of time before Jason and Robin were a couple again. Sam saw the smirk and was confused by it.

Jason was thinking about what Manny said and he realized that he was right about how he treated Robin and that he betrayed Robin in those last few months they were together. My god, he owed Robin so much. He should never have kicked her from his life like he had.

They pull up and Jason tells everyone not to go into Robin's bedroom, he was the only person who was going to see her like that and Sam said got upset and Jason stared at her as she objects, he glared at her and told her to stop being so damned selfish and walked away from her and they walked into Robin's house and the next door neighbor sees the limo and calls the commissioner. He and Lucky and Cruz heads out and leaves for Robin's.

Jason opens the only door that was closed. He sees a gagged, tied up Robin who had no clothes on and he rushes to untie her and take the gag from her mouth. He gets her robe and helps her into it when she stands up with his help. He picks up a sobbing Robin and carries her out of there. Just then Mac shows up with Lucky and Cruz and they take out their guns because they know something is going on since everyone else had their guns out. Mac asked "What is going on?"

"Manny Ruiz broke in and raped me four times, Uncle Mac." Sobbing into Jason's chest which Sam didn't like that Jason was holding her.

"Oh god. Jason can you take her to the hospital, so they can check her over? And have them do a rape kit on her?" Mac asked.

"Yes, I will. "

"Mac I want to go with Jason." Sonny said.

"I would too." Sam said, not wanting Jason alone with Robin, she did not like how this was playing out. He was so gentle with her.

"We need to get samples and stuff so why don't all of you go to the hospital and I will send Lucky and he will take your statements."

"My purse?" Robin said, Mac hands it to her.

Lucky followed everyone out and got in the limo with them.

Jason did not let anyone help him with Robin who was clinging to him. Jason could see that Sam was getting upset and angry, but he just didn't care. Robin needed him.

They arrived at the hospital and Jason carried Robin in. They told the receptionist what happened and to page Dr. Alan Quartermaine. Alan came down when he was paged to see why Jason had him paged and what was going on and Monica and Emily had been with him and came down to.

They see Robin in a robe in Jason's arms. They are afraid to ask looking at the condition that Robin was in crying her eyes out into his chest.

"Robin was raped by Manny Ruiz and we need a rape test done on Robin." Lucky said. He was upset for his childhood friend.

"Oh god." Monica says.

Emily starts to cry for what Robin is obviously going through.

"Jason, if you will bring Robin into the exam room, we'll get started." Jason carries her to where Alan and Monica go.

Sam gets angry and says "Jason, he feels guilty because Manny raped her."

"You keep telling yourself that Sam. When he kicks you out I will be celebrating. You never saw Robin and Jason together and I have so you should go pack your bags." Carly tells her.

"Like hell, Jason is mine."

"Keep telling yourself that. Look at how tender and gentle that Jason was with Robin, has he ever been that tender and gentle with you? I would say no. He only is like that with Robin."

Sam gets mad and starts to go find Jason but is blocked by Sonny and his men and also Lucky.

"You will stay out here. You will not go making trouble with Robin or for her. You will leave Robin alone or else. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Yes, but I want Jason. He is my fiancé."

"I wouldn't count on that for so long. He will be taking care of Robin and helping her." Carly said.

"Carly, shut up or I will make you shut up." Sam said loudly.

"Try it and see what happens." Carly said to Sam, calmly, smiling at her. She hated Sam because she slept with Sonny and got pregnant by him.

"Now you two stop it. Robin has been raped and is in there having to have a rape test done. She is who matters right now, Sam not you. So shut it or I will have you taken out of here. Robin and Jason need each other right now. Robin needs someone she can rely on and that is Jason, he was her savior then and now, and Jason needs to help Robin get through this because of what Manny did to her. Robin gave him his life."

"That may be true but he is marrying me and I don't want Robin to get any ideas about Jason." Sam says "Because he is mine and he will stay mine. I will not lose him because Robin was raped by Manny. So what she doesn't need Jason to help her let someone else help her and I will be telling Jason that too."

"How can you be so heartless?" Jason said from behind her, he is carrying Robin who heard it too and Jason can tell she is upset by what Sam said. Jason is mad at what Sam said. "Robin, she was raped and you are worried about me helping her because you don't like it. Well tough after what she has been through I will be helping her. I will be helping her heal. I will be protecting her from Manny."

"Manny wants me not her. You need to protect me."

Amy not knowing what she is walking into brings some flowers to Robin and says they were sent to the ER for her. Robin smiles smelling the roses. She wonders who they are from and opens the card and starts to cry. Carly takes the card and reads it aloud, "Robin, you are delicious and I can't wait to be with you again. Soon I will have you again. Manny"

"Oh god."

Lucky gets a bag from Amy and bags the note and flowers up and takes it and the rape kit and puts them into the box he has. "Robin, did Manny say anything to you that we can use?"

"He did tell me something."

"What was it?"

Jason sits down with Robin so she could tell Lucky, ", "I have to leave now. Jason will be here soon, to untie you, but I enjoyed you so much and will be back for more. You were delicious and I want more, I just wish it wasn't almost light out. Oh by the way if Jason doesn't do what I want him to do I definitely will be back for more and his guards won't stop me from being in here and waiting to have you again. I like you now even more than Sam now that I have had you. You made me have the most unbelievable time. I will see you soon."

Jason tells Sonny "Get penthouse 4 ready Robin is moving in there and I will be moving in there with her."

"You can't be serious. I don't want her that close, if you have to move her into one of the safe houses."

"Sam that is enough. She is staying there with guards and I staying there to help keep her safe and that is final."

"If you move in with Robin or put Robin into PH4 I will be moving out and we are finished. Move her into one of the safe houses but not that close to me or us."

"Fine, did you not hear the threat that Manny made? Or are you just so heartless that you don't care that she was raped because she wouldn't call me and for me to walk in to a trap and Manny to kill me. You leave me no choice, we are finished. Get your things together and move out of my penthouse. I am helping Robin and no one not you or anyone is going to tell me that she doesn't need my help. She needs me right now. She was raped because she refused to call me and why because she didn't want me dead so she was raped instead, over and over and over and over again. So Sam right now I don't care what you do. I need to help Robin"

"Is she really worth losing me over? Remember what we are like together in bed and out. I'm the best you ever had."

"Yes she is worth losing you over and actually Robin is the best I ever had." Jason said.

Sam screeches and whines just like Robin knows she would. "How can you say that?"

"Robin and I had more than just sex. We had a love like you wouldn't believe and we were connected. Now Sam go pack, you are no longer welcome in my home."

"What about Spinelli?"

"He will stay with me." Jason said. "Sam, I wouldn't bad mouth Robin or me to him or try to take him or guilt him into leaving with you. Now go pack."

"Robin if you will give me your key I will go pack for you. Get your clothes and stuff." Emily who had remained quiet until now says.

"I'm not sure if I want anything from there after what he did to me, but I have to because I can't afford to go out and buy more of everything. So yeah I will give you my key and you can go pack for me."

"No! if you don't want the stuff you have at your place then give me sizes of stuff and we will look on the internet and get you some new clothes and things." Carly offers.

"I can't let you do that, Carly. I can't afford it."

Jason said, "You and Carly or whoever you want will be helping you get new clothes, furniture for PH4 and appliances and stuff to decorate PH4 and I don't want to hear any more about this or I will just do it myself and god knows what I would choose."

Robin looks at how serious Jason is and doesn't object anymore. He would do it and have hideous taste and god knows what it would look it. She nods her head.

Sonny says "Let's get out of here and go to my house and I will fix breakfast for everyone."

So all of them walk out and climb into the limo and they go to Sonny's Greystone Manor.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

MANNY'S REVENGE

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this takes place right after Robin arrives in Port Charles in 2005/2006

I have been told by a guest on this site to finish the stories I have and not publish new ones. Do you want no new stories that I write as I write them? I also will be updating my old stories. I have been hacked and my computer that had all my stories on it is now unusable so I have lost updates and new stories so it may take me a little while before I am able to update my stories so please bear with me.

CHAPTER TWO

Meanwhile Mac was at Robin's rental house and had the Crime Scene Investigations guys going over everything, getting as much evidence against Manny Ruiz as possible. Mac wanted Manny Ruiz to suffer like his niece was, he was sure of it.

Mac knowing that Robin was going to have a hard time dealing with being raped by Manny called Anna and couldn't get a hold of her. She was on an assignment. Damn the WSB and their assignments. Robin was going to need her mother. How to get a hold of Anna? Robin had a special phone, Mac knew, to get a hold of Anna. He would have to get her phone and make a phone call to Anna.

Robin was on her way with Sonny, Jason, Emily and Carly to Greystone Manor with Johnny and Francis in the front seat with Johnny driving. Robin was trying to pull herself together and wasn't having much luck at that.

Jason knew Sam and knew he better call Spinelli and tell him what was going on and so he dialed Spinelli's cell phone number and told him to meet him at Greystone Manor.

Mac called Maxie and Georgie to meet him at the hospital but didn't tell them it was about Robin. When Mac got to the hospital he talked to Alan and Lucky, who was about to leave with the rape kit, and Alan told Mac he examined Robin and did the kit on her and got it done in record time too. Robin had been through enough so Alan, Monica and Bobbie had done the kit as fast as they could and get all the evidence they could against Manny Ruiz.

Mac found out that Robin left to go to Sonny's Greystone Manor so as soon as Maxie and Georgie got to the hospital he told the girls what happened to Robin, who took it hard. After they were done crying and the three of them all calmed down they left the hospital and Maxie and Georgie followed Mac over to Greystone Manor.

Sam with Milo and Max were headed to the penthouse so Sam could pack. She would still need guards until this with Manny was over. Sam thought about going without guards and seeing what Jason would do if she was hurt by Manny but Sam decided that, that was not a good idea. She would get Jason back, she wasn't sure how at the moment, but she would. She would not let the likes of Robin Scorpio and her rape take Jason away from her. She would find a way to get Jason away from Robin. She wasn't sure how yet but she would think of something.

At Greystone Manor Sonny got Robin clothes to put on and he then started cooking hoping that Robin would be able to eat. She was going through a lot even before this and now with this on top of everything else Sonny didn't know how she would cope. He had checked on Robin and kept up to date on her health and life without anyone else knowing about it. Not Carly and not Jason knew about that. He had an arrangement with her doctor.

Robin was just wandering around Greystone Manor looking at Sonny's new place. She knew he didn't live in the penthouse anymore but she wasn't expecting this place.

Jason was watching Robin, she was hurting and he could feel her pain. They were still connected it seemed. He was upset and furious that Manny did this to her because of him. He would protect her with his life. He couldn't believe how selfish Sam was. He didn't understand how she couldn't understand that he had to protect Robin from Manny. He knew Sam liked to get her way and was nasty and angry when she didn't.

Sam understood his business and loved it and always agreed with him and sometimes he hated that. The only person that had made him want to be a better person was Robin. She sure didn't agree with him all the time. She was fire and always had been with him. She knew her mind and spoke it. She didn't hold back until he brought Carly and Michael into their lives. He made her a doormat and changed both himself and her. She cost him Michael and he hadn't forgiven her for that. With Manny raping her. He couldn't hold that against her anymore. At least he was going to try not to. She needed him and he knew it.

Jason was surprised when the doorbell rang. He looked at Robin and she nodded her head. He was more surprised when he walked out of the family room and Johnny opened the door and instead of Spinelli at the door it was Mac, Georgie and Maxie.

"I want to see my niece, Now!" Mac said. He needed to see how she was and so did Maxie and Georgie. They all needed to see her.

Jason opens the door and has them follow him to the family room where Robin was.

Robin on seeing her Uncle Mac starts to cry and Mac runs over to her and takes her in his arms. "Baby, oh my baby."

"Uncle Mac." Robin holds on to him for dear life.

Maxie and Georgie come over and wrap their arms around Robin. Hoping to give her comfort and strength to get through this. Why couldn't Robin ever get a break? Jason thinks.

Robin looks at Jason and motions for him to come over and he does and wraps his arms around her when she pulls away from her family. Mac didn't like this, but if Jason could help her so be it. Mac would do anything for his girls. That includes putting up with Jason. Mac sees Robin's purse and knows her special phone is in it. Mac needed to get a hold of Anna. He needed to talk to Robin about that. Mac knew that Robin needed her mother. She was going to fall apart. He knew this.

Please Review!


End file.
